1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information management system, information management method and apparatus, and encryption method and program which are designed to deal with the problem of the leakage, invasion of security, alteration, tampering, and destruction of information relating to files (including ordinary files and programs and other executable files) and data, that is, which make partial use of the functions of codes generated by utilizing color etc. for prevention of the leakage, invasion of security, and prevention of alteration, tampering, and destruction and which manage the information unitarily by a standard means so as to prevent the leakage etc.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are diverse means for dealing with the leakage of information handled by computers (personal computers (PCs), servers, etc.), mobile phones, I-phones, recorders/players, game machines, and terminals of units resembling the same (hereinafter referred to as “computers etc.”). Encryption, lock-boxing, passwordization, filtering, and numerous other techniques are being employed. As a typical method which can be utilized for encryption, as, the assignee has previously proposed the technique of using color (WO00/72228).
In recent years, in various fields (industry, broadcasting, machinery, public services, consumer services, leisure, etc.), the need for management for prevention of the leakage of various types of information (here, this “information” including technical information relating to the embeded software of machinery and equipment or embeded systems) has been pointed to. At the same time, the leakage of personal information and business relating to the same has become an issue. In actuality, there have been many cases of leakage of information from computers etc. The damage has been great. Means for preventing this are therefore desired. Further, the level of management of information has become a major issue. This tends to be largely governed by the degree of awareness relating to the leakage of information. The lack of management and issue of awareness relating to the leakage of information have been called in question. Prevention of leakage is therefore desired.
Furthermore, unification or standardization of the management of information by organizations, managers, or levels of the same has been desired.
The invention disclosed in the above-mentioned related art document includes the art of encrypting computer objects (meaning individual data or information (including programs (software)) such as characters, symbols, graphics, mathematical formulas, images, video (moving pictures), audio, etc. handled inside computers or through computers, including also software and data handled by the same combined together). Expansion of the scope of application of the art of encryption is desired.